


Paradise

by kyrana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrana/pseuds/kyrana
Summary: Even paradise existsIn space





	1. Chapter 1

Lance sighed as he sat silently in his lion, curled up with a picture held tightly in his hands. It was of his family, one that he kept tucked back in his wallet for times when he missed them, that was years ago. Now he is a defender of the Universe, Paladin of Voltron. And the loneliest guy in the whole universe. He blinked a bit as he watched tears drip onto the picture of his smiling family, wiping his eyes he sat back before looking out, seeing Keith walk into the lion hanger. Dressed in his Blade of Marmora armor, the former red paladin looked around before seeing that the red lions eyes were lit up, showing that, that was were Lance was hiding. 

Lance frowned as he watched the other walk over to Red, gently touching her giant claw “ Hey Red...can you open up for me?”he asked. No even a few seconds later the doors on the Red lions chest opened and a set of stairs descended. Walking up them Keith looked over and sighed “ Hey...Lance i know you're in here” he said as he walked over to the pilots seat. 

Lance looked up at Keith, eyes red and puffy from,crying, “do you ever think our families miss us?”he asked softly before looking back at the picture of his family. Staring at his mother's smiling face, his brothers proud smirks, ones that all the McClain boys had. He gently ran his fingers over the picture before tucking it up and sliding it back into his wallet for the next time he would need it.

Keith sighed and nodded “i think you're families miss you all a lot” he said a bit stiffly, jealousy sparking in his chest, but also a deep fear. “ but my family doesn't...because i see them everyday”

Lance looked up at him before smiling a bit, “yeah...we are a family up here”he said before wiping his face a bit before standing up “ we should probably go meet up with the others”he said before moving to walk away. “Lets hope no one questions why we are alone together in a lion”he said before giving a playful smirk as he turned to the other.

Just as he stood up Red moved too, standing up and roaring before closing her exit. She moved a bit before launching herself and the two males into space. 

Keith stumbled as he was knocked off balance by the lions action, toppling over into Lance. Landing on top of him. He coughed a bit before looking up at the console then down at the Cuban below him

Lance was a blushing mess as the Korean had landed on him. He would never admit it, but all his teasing towards the raven haired male was just his form of flirting. He moved his hands slowly before pushing Keith off, knowing the other would never like him. 

Keith looked at Lance before blinking as he was now laying beside the brunette, having been shoved off of him. “Where do you think Red is taking us?”he asked as he watched Lance get up and move to the pilot's seat.

Lance looked down and frowned a bit as he tried the coms, Red blocking all signals from the castle “ i..i don't know. Reds blocking the coms ...but she's got us charted for a planet in a sector we have yet to go into”he mumbled before watching the stars pass by as the lion flew through space. 

Keith got up and walked over before standing by the chair, “well...let's just wait and see where she takes us then. For all we know this could be a way to stop the Galra completely. “ he said with a slight frown. Honestly he would rather no be here in space but if it had just been Lance, he would have never forgiven himself for staying away from the paladin that took over his lion. 

Red flew for a good while, making what seemed to be a straight line for the planet that was slowly growing the closer they got. Lance hummed a bit before looking back at the second seat that the lion had. He smiled as he saw Keith asleep in it, arms crossed and his head leaning against his shoulder as he let out soft sighs in his sleep. 

Lance got up, taking his olive green coat off and gently laid it over Keith to keep the other warm. He smiled before looking back to admire the planet that was oddly beautiful. 

The planet , from afar, was various shades of green , pink and orange. Something about the planet was captivating yet peaceful and it made Lance want to get there faster, he wanted to just explore and clear his head. 

Red started to descend towards the planet after she got closer. Once the surface was broken and they descended from the pink clouds, Lance could easily see that the planet was a lush green forested planet, he smiled and sat down to watch as strange bird like creatures flew beside Red. Their long red tails fluttering in the wind as they flew, large wings keeping their long yet graceful bodies aloft. 

Lance smiled as he watched them in a way lead Red to an opening in the woods where she could land. The brunette looked back as he heard the Raven stir a bit and wake. “ Lance...where are we?” he asked softly

Lance looked at him and smiled before looking out the lions head, seeing a waterfall in the distance and those large birds flying towards it. One the ground large creatures walked through the trees, looking at the lion curiously before moving along, peaceful and calm. This planet was just beautiful and feral, nothing until now had touched the lush land, leaving it one of the only uninhabited planets left in the universe. Lance felt it deep in his soul that this was the place to be, with Keith. He looked back at Keith and smiled a bit. 

“Paradise”


	2. Chapter 2

Lance and Keith walked down the lion's jaw to the grassy field below. Lance looked around, smiling a bit as he took in the large foliage, “I can believe we found a place that has oxygen like Earth” he said before looking down at the large flowers that swayed in the light breeze. 

Keith hummed softly and looked around before nodding as he held his sword up a bit “let's go see why Red lead us here”he said before walking towards the treeline. 

Lance nodded and followed quickly after him, fixing his jacket that had been handed back to him from Keith. He was just in awe at the size of the trees and plant life. “Do you think we found another earth?”he asked as he watched Keith start cutting through the vines and leaves. 

Keith huffed as he started into the forest “maybe we could just have found a planet that no one has touched in centuries.” he mumbled as he walked in, looking around “ we should try to find a place where we can get a signal”he said as he pulled up his wrist hologram com, seeing the no signal sign. “We are dead out here. “He said softly

Lance hummed as he looked at Keith before sighing a bit “come on man, can't we just enjoy the bliss of the forest?”he whined as he followed. He glared at the back of the ravens head before yelping as he tripped over a root, hitting face first into the dirt. 

Keith looked back before cracking a small smile laughing softly before turning around to help the other up. “Next time, watch your step”he said as he hummed. 

Lance frowned and glared at Keith as he took his hand and got up before smiling a bit, gasping as one of the large birds flew overhead. He smiled before turning to Keith “dude we so need to explore this place!”he said happily. 

Keith looked at Lance and raised his brows a bit, he's never seen the other this happy before, then again….he's never really been alone like this with Lance. It was oddly calming to the other. 

Lance smiled and looked at Keith before flushing a bit, seeing how the other was staring at him “uh..hey...you okay?”he asked before blinking a bit. Granted they normally don't get along, Lance still worried about the other just a bit, mostly when Keith started to get reckless as of late.

Keith tensed and nodded quickly, turning away before slashing at leaves again, hiding his blush as he moved on. He frowned a bit as he moved along, slashing away large leaves before looking back at the path they made “ we should mark the trees so we know where we are “he said before looking at a large tree. 

Lance looked at Keith and nodded before looking away, seeing a beautiful flower. It was small compared to the enlarged foliage. He moved over to it and smiled as he saw the sun shining on the flower through the trees. “ Keith look at this”he said as he looked back at the other. 

Keith looked at him before making his way over, blinking a bit as he saw the purple flower, “ whoa” he said softly before leaning in to sniff the flower, having always like flowers secretly. He sat back as he sniffed up the pollen, his nose tingling a bit.

Lance watched the other before laughing as Keith started sneezing rather violently. “Oh my quiznak!”he said as he held his side laughing. His face slowly turning red as he smiled, he hasnt laughed like this in a long time

Keith blinked a bit before looking at Lance, his vision tilting a bit as he watched the other, blushing a bit in embarrassment “shut up Lance”he said as he looked away. He felt a bit light headed as he looked down, trying to hide his dizzy look and blush

Lance was to busy laughing before hearing a loud roar, he immediately stopped before going wide eyed. “Please tell me that was Red”he squeaked before tensing as he felt a warm breath on the back off his neck, followed by a deep growl. 

Keith was standing still as he saw the beast standing behind Lance. “ Lance dont move…”he said softly as he slowly gripped his sword. 

Lance slowly turned his head, he looked up to see a giant creature that seemed to be a mix of a tiger and a lion. Brightly coloured with a orangish red with a bright red mane, standing out against the green and brown forest floor. It growled as it lowered to the ground slowly, its long tail flicking as it targeted its next meal.

Lance squeaked a bit and backed up next to Keith, shaking as the creature moved even lower, readying its body to pounce. 

Keith grabbed Lances hand before backing up a bit, digging his heels into the ground before gripping the others hand tightly “....run” he whispered before turning on a heel, pulling Lance along as he started running

Lance stumbled before looking back as he ran, leaves and branches whipping them in the face they sprinted. The Creature jumping over fallen logs and off the trees as it chased its prey. Lance laughed as he watched the Creature start to fall back. “ We are losing it!”

Keith saw a clearing up ahead as they ran “Lance up ahead “he shouted as they ran. He glanced back before he suddenly didn't feel the ground beneath his feet. He only caught a glimpse of the horizon before seeing the forest below the cliff as they fell. 

Lance screamed as he started falling, Keith's hand gripped tightly in his hand as the two fell. Fear striking the cubans heart as he could have sworn it stopped as he fell. Tearing up he looked at Keith, seeing the fear on his face. Lance pulled the other closer as time seemed to stop as they fell, turning them Lance held Keith to his chest as they plummeted down the cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just roll with it kay guys


	3. Chapter 3

The sweet scent of cool grass surrounded Keith as he slowly started to come too. His eyes cracking open slowly to see his world from a sideways view. He blinked a few times as he slowly sat up, his hair sticking to his face from the dew that littered the greenery around them. ‘Them. Wheres Lance?!’ rushed into Keith's consciousness as he looked around quickly. Seeing nothing but dense leaves and a soft rain. 

Keith coughed a bit and rubbed his eyes before feeling something hit...twitch..something on his head, he looked up but saw nothing, biting his lip he checked over himself quickly, seeing nothing different to him. 

Keith pulled his raven hair away from his cheek as he moved and sat up fully, looking around as his eyes tried to adjust to the light, which happened rather quickly. Hearing a noise near him,he moved to get up to his feet quickly “Lance?” he called out as he started walking slowly towards the noise. “ Lance come on, this isnt funny”he said as he walked slowly into the large leaves. 

He pushed through the leaves, feeling relieved as he saw his his marmora blade laying no to far away. He rushed over quickly and picked it up before looking up as he heard something move again. “ Lance?...come on dude this isn't a time for playing games.”he said before tensing as he heard a loud rumble of thunder. He gripped his blade close as he looked around a few times, following the noise he had heard from before. 

 

Meanwhile, Lance was laying on the ground, panting as he looked up at the large leaves that saved his fall, only thing wrong was he had a sharp pain in his knee, possibly from landing on it. He couldn't remember how long he's been laying there but he knew it was a long time because the rays of light that spread through the leaves shifted and soon a pale light shown over them. Them. ‘Wheres Keith?’he questioned suddenly. Turning his head he looked around, moving slowly to prop himself up on his elbows. 

He coughed a bit and looked up again to see his bayard in the branches above him. He frowned and slowly got up, his left leg refusing to bend even in the slightest. He felt lightheaded from the pain as he forced himself up. Shaking he stood with the help from the log that was laying beside him. He felt his back tense before looking at the log, before frowning as he saw white marks on it, showing that he did in fact land on the log. 

Glancing around he found a large stick and hobbled his way over to it to try and poke his bayard out of the tree. Managing to get to it he reached up and jabbed at the weapon. Yelping he covered his head up as it fell, hitting his hands painfully. Pouting he bent over slowly to pick it up, his leg fully refusing to cooperate. 

Sighing he stretched back up and looked around at the vast space of green, leaves surrounding him. He hummed and started to hobble away, with help of the stick working as a crutch. Lance looked up as he heard a rumble in the distance, biting his lip as he knew Keith was terrified of storms. “Keith...shit. I have to find him”he muttered aloud as he started limping his way into the forest “Keith!”he called out as he made his way along the way. 

Both males walked in the forest, sadly they were walking away from each other, Keith following the sound ahead of him while Lance wandered blindly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys
> 
> But yay ive gotten motivated to write again

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt my first klance fic  
> It will not update regularly, just when i get around to it.  
> This is not based during anytime in the show
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
